


Unfortunate

by Anonymous



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Decapitation, F/F, Gore, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Luka goes out and that was a great mistake.
Relationships: Megurine Luka/Meiko
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Unfortunate

"Hey, are you sure you want to go? You have seen the news about various women getting their pussies stretched without consent, right?" Gumi said as she brushed her short green hair with a brush.

Luka cringed at Gumi's vulgarity. She slipped on a crop top that barely could hide her big breasts. "I'm not afraid of creeps, for your information." She removed her used socks and tossed them aside. "I'm bored and wasting my time locked in here will drive me crazy."

She searched in the wardrobe for a skirt and found it. "May I wear your skirt?"

Gumi never bothered to look. "Okay, sure."

Later, Luka finally left. Walking down the street as her tits uncontrollably bounced, because she wore no bra. Gumi's mini skirt fit her so well, all of her curves became accentuated.

Her hair was tied in a high ponytail, she thought about cutting it soon. 

While crossing the road carefully, she observed how empty and beautiful the park. Initially, she wanted to go and get drunk at a club, but stopping by for a bit wouldn't be bad, right?

She comfortably sat down on a bench, admiring the way the moon shined in the sky. A few ducks were around, but quickly flew away once they saw Luka. 

After a few minutes, she stood up and was about to go when a woman, who looked to be the same age as her, approached her. "Hello, sorry for bothering you, but... Can you please help me getting deeper into the park? I'm scared to go alone..."

Luka hesitated for a moment, but accepted.

"What's your name?" The unknown woman asked.

Should Luka tell her? Well, screw it. "I'm Luka. Yours?"

The stranger tried to hide a smirk. "Meiko. Nice to meet you."

"Now, we're finally here... Meiko." Luka turned around to leave, but was grabbed by her shirt.

"No. You won't leave." Meiko pressed her front against her back, the brunette's hands literally ripping off Luka's blue crop top, leaving her shirtless. She covered them with her hands. "You're so fucking sick!" Luka shouted at her.

Meiko pushed the other in the bushes, straddling her. "I have the right to fuck any sexy woman." She unzipped her pants, pulling out a cock, big enough to drive Luka crazy.

Speaking of her, she struggled to get free. It was futile. She got startled by Meiko's got pushing inside her mouth. Luka gritted her teeth. In the end, the brunette forced her to suck her dick.

To make the situation much worse, or better for Meiko, she squeezed her breasts against her length while she forced poor Luka to suck it.

The pink haired had a terrified expression, knowing that her virgin pussy will get raped by such a monstrous dick. 

Luka's boobs suddenly squirted rich milk. Meiko grinned, her expression showing so many corrupted fantasies. "So you enjoy it? You wanted this?~"

Luka shook her head, somehow managing to pull out Meiko's filthy dick. "No, you whore! I wanted to drink beer!"

Meiko's face darkened in an instant. She lifted up her skirt and she shoved it inside her tightly virgin thick pussy. She saw the way Luka's pussy lips spread, juice already decorating her length as she brutally thrusted inside her, feeling her walls squeezing her, as if she wanted Meiko to leave her vagina.

"God, from all the women I've fucked, you are the only one who has the best fuck hole!~" Meiko held her by the hips tight, bruising them. Her extremely hard dick reached the womb, assaulting it.

The rapist basically fucked Luka like a dog in heat. 

Luka cried in pain, her genitals said otherwise. 

Meiko pulled out and rapidly switched the position, forcing the victim to stay on all fours. She entered inside her vagina again. Luka's pussy squirted more and more cum with each thrust.

Luka tried to hit the rapist repeatedly.

Meiko got annoyed and from her pocket appeared a sharp menacing knife. She lunged it in Luka's throat, cutting deeper and deeper into the flesh until the victim's screams extinguished, her body becoming limp. 

Meiko ejaculated in the dead woman's pussy and all over her back. She slid off, standing up and arranging her clothes. "Too bad you were too noisy. You had so much potential."

She admired the crime scene. "Perhaps..." She took Luka's half decapitated head. "I can take you home~"


End file.
